Mr. Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942, Age 77) is a main character from SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an extremely greedy crab who likes money and he collects money from selling Krabby Patties. He protects his KP's from Plankton. He owns the Krusty Krab and pays his employees very cheeply. His first wife was a whale who gave birth to Pearl. His step wife/2nd wife was Bebe Krabs. He divorced her, so he has Natalie as his wife now. There is an episode called Mr. Krabs's Date, but nobody knows if he will marry. He is enemies with Plankton, Adagio Dazzle (Kazumi Evans), Sonata Dusk (Maryke Hendrikse), Aria Blaze (Diana Kaarina), and the Anti-Money Inc. He was the chairman and wrestler of a company called WWC. He was inducted to the Hall of Fame in 2014. He was a general and Medal of Honor recipient of the Bikini Bottom Army. Education *Poseidon Elementary (Kindergarten, Grades 1-6) *Seaweed Jr. High (Grades 7th and half of 8th) *Bikini Bottom Jr. High (Grades 8th and 9th) *Bikini Bottom Senior High School (Now just Bikini Bottom High) (Grades 10-12) *Shelby College (2 years) (Was kicked out) *Bikini Bottom University (1 year, then quit) Fanon appearances *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' *''Despicable Sponge'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)'' *Sponge & Invader *The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show (Main character) Quotes *(to Adagio Dazzle, after Mr. Krabs blows up her RV) SpongeBob is not your slave. (Adagio Dazzle: Bastard!) *(after seeing Sour Sweet defeats Sonata Dusk) What an impressive start. *(after appearing near Fluttershy) Appearances can be deceiving. *Adagio Dazzle, you do not disappoint. I have been expecting you. *(to Rainbow Dash, about to get his revenge on the Dazzlings) They won't get far this time. *(about Quentin Beck) It looks like Quentin Beck has been hiding a secret. *(Sonata Dusk: One final chance is all I ask.) Your weakness sickens me. (Sonata Dusk: I won't be kicked like a dog, Mr. Krabs.) *(to Adagio Dazzle) So, you're one of the three sirens who brainwashed all of my customers, huh? I remember you! On that Star Swirl Festival, hmm? (Mr. Krabs walks up to her) You know, Adagio Dazzle, it's an ugly business, doing one's duty. But just occasionally... it's a real pleasure. *(after slaughtering Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze in cold blood) Stupid sirens. *(to Applejack) Quite impressive for an apple farmer like you with a pitchfork, wouldn't you say? *(Adagio Dazzle: It looks like you and I keep crossing paths.) Much to my delight, Adagio Dazzle. (Adagio Dazzle: I'm not someone you want to cross, Mr. Krabs.) *(to Adagio Dazzle) I invoke my right to choose my opponent, right? (Adagio Dazzle: No, Mr. Krabs, I'm not playing your damn game.) But you have already been chosen, Adagio Dazzle. *(to Eleanor Miller) You betrayed me, Eleanor Miller. (Eleanor Miller: Hiring Donald Grouper was the final straw, Mr. Krabs.) That is totally unacceptable. *(to Dave the Intern) I have use for you, Dave the Intern. (Dave the Intern: You lead no faction, Mr. Krabs.) I'll make sure to grant you your death once I'm done with you. Gallery Eugene (Alternate Dimension).png Mr Krabs as teen.JPG|Mr. Krabs as a Teenager MKIML.png Spongesons 625.png Spongesons 701.png HotShoulder.JPG Photo0332.jpg|A fan-art of Mr. Krab 8.jpg MOAR KRABS.jpg|MOAR!!!! Laughjpg.jpg|HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 1Krab Nephews..jpg|BUT! UNCLE! KRABS! 250px-Mr._Krabs'_Love_of_Money.jpg MrKrabs.png NewStudent.jpg|Mr Krabs owns this company,called New Student Starfish Productions Yeah!.png PhotoFunia-216c17.jpg|MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Krabs.jpg Olly Krabs.png Krabs Safe.jpg Mr Krabs offstage.png krabs_rag3do.jpg Mr.Krabs_in_Free_Samples-19.png Mr.Krabs_in_Free_Samples-24.png hqdefault (3).jpg Ohyeahmrkrabs.gif Mr. Krabs is crying with his father is dead.png|Mr. Krabs was crying his father is dead 'Trivia ' *His nickname is "Armor Abs Krabs." *He is a contestant in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. *In, The Life Of Pearl Krabs, he is shown to hate it if Pearl hits puberty. *Mr. Krabs has only used the word "my" once, in the second SpongeBob Movie. *In SpongeBob n' Stuff's Goodbi, he is homophobic. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Krabs, Eugene H. Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Males Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:SpongeTales Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:New Student Starfish Productions Category:Main Characters Category:The Plankton show category Category:Absorbent Days Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Characters Category:The Krusty Krew Episodes Category:Cooking with Mr. Krabs Category:Episodes without Mr. Krabs Category:The Krusty Crew Shorts Category:Welcome To Krabs Industries Category:The Mr Krabs Show Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Category:The Sponge Show Category:The Sponge Show Characters Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired characters Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Channel Chasers Category:Channel Chasers Characters Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Krabs Family Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Characters Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rags to Riches Category:Devon's Friends Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Battle of the Cartoons Category:Sponge & Invader Category:Sponge & Invader Characters Category:NKC Category:Plankton moves characters Category:Patrick Starfish Characters Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show characters Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Ex-Husbands Category:Husbands Category:Nephews Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Canon Characters